1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to non-destructive pipe scanners and, more particularly, to pipe scanners that are designed to operate in tight clearance areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-destructive examination of pipes and, more particularly, pipe welds, has a number of applications, few more critical than the inspection of pipe welds in fossil fuel power generating facilities and nuclear power plants. In power plants, the pipes are often arranged close to each other and extend through concrete structures providing little room to maneuver and inspect the pipe seams over their 360° circumference to detect flaws in the welds. A number of the pipes can only be accessed from one axial end through a blind opening and have limited access circumferentially with clearances as little as 1.35 inch (3.4 cm). Furthermore, a number of the pipes vary in diameter from 6.63 inches (16.8 cm) to 24 inches (61 cm) or larger, which makes it difficult to find scanners that can effectively monitor the welds on such piping. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for highly specialized scanners to deliver sensors such as phased array ultrasonic probes too difficult to access areas.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide such a scanner that can inspect the circumferential welds on piping of various diameters that range from 6.63 inches (16.8 cm) to 24 inches (61 cm) or larger, in confines with as little as 1.35 inch (3.4 cm) clearance.
Furthermore, it is an object of this invention to provide such a scanner system that can inspect the pipe welds over the entire 360° circumference of the pipe.
Additionally, it is an object of this invention to provide such a scanner system that is relatively easy to set up and disassemble.